Personal audio playback devices are commonly designed as a pair of speakers worn in or over a user's ears and tethered to one another by a wire. The speakers are also typically wired to an audio device, such as a portable electronic device that is configured to play audio.
Some personal audio playback devices are configured to wirelessly connect with a portable electronic device. These audio playback devices typically involve a pair of speakers tethered to one another by a wire, the speakers having dedicated roles.